Sparkleton
Sparkleton is a fictional island in the Adventure Tours of the DS Version of Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Sparkleton is the first dream island playable in the game and it is ruled by the snow spirit, Sparky. Metal Sonic is the mid-boss while Dry Bowser is the boss of Sparkleton. Bosses *Metal Sonic *Dry Bowser Rivals Unlocked *Peach (Sparkleton Adventure) *Amy (Sparkleton Adventure) Minigames *Get the Key (Sparkleton Adventure) *Light Five Lamps (Polastraits Adventure) *Arrange the Marks (Cubyrinth Adventure) Story Mode After the defeat of Dr. Eggman Nega, Sparky makes it snow again in Sparkleton. The heroes then go there by a cannon knowing the villains didn't go there by flying. The heroes find a shy guy who will modify the comet skis so the players can play Rocket Ski Jumping. The heroes find a gate only unlocked by a key. Luigi volunteers to get the key but when a boo arrives, he runs into a tree revealing the key. The boo grabs the key and Luigi decides to battle the boo. Luigi wins against the boo and unlocks the gate winning a Snow Machine Tank. Mario then runs into Princess Peach who challenges Mario in a Snow Machine Fight. Mario wins and Peach is recruited. The heroes run into Goomba who wants Peach to do a mission. After finishing it, Peach wins the rifle where she can play Shooting missions. Peach then returns to Frostown to cheer up an angry thwomp. After earning 4 gems, the heroes destroy the first ice gate. When Sonic tries to cross the bridge, Toad mistakens Metal Sonic as Sonic before realizing trouble. Metal Sonic prevents the heroes from crossing before they challenge him to an event. Metal Sonic loses and flies away as the heroes cross the bridge. On the way, they find a Bobsleigh used for Bobsleigh missions. Tails also finds Amy who is complaining about her rifle being broken. Tails fixes her rifle and challenges her in an event. Amy loses and joins the heroes to find the Snow Spirits. Amy then returns to Frostown to fix a machine. After earning 4 gems, the heroes destroy the last ice gate. The heroes meet Dry Bowser who has captured the snow spirit, Pola. Sparky demands Dry Bowser to release Pola but Dry Bowser refuses before he challenges the heroes to an event. Dry Bowser loses and frees Pola before he runs away. Pola then makes it snow again in Polastraits. Later before breaking the first ice gate in Polastraits and after recruiting Yoshi, the heroes must return to Sparkleton to open a gate by turning lamps on. Yoshi successfully turns on the gate and goes to complete more missions. Later before breaking the first ice gate in Cubyrinth and after recruiting Shadow, the heroes must return to Sparkleton to open a gate by activating a switch with Chaos Energy. Shadow opens the gate and goes to complete more missions. Missions Snow Machine Fight *Destroy 10 Ice Blocks in a minute *Defeat everyone once in 2 minutes *Defeat everyone in 2 minutes using a charge shot *Defeat Peach Ski Shooting *Shoot Red Targets and beat your opponents by 500 points or more *Beat your opponents by 500 points or less *Hit Egg Hammer 3 times *Defeat Amy Rocket Ski Jumping *Enter 6 rings *Use 3 Ring Dashes *Reach at least 2400 meters *Defeat Metal Sonic Supersonic Downhill *Go faster than 150 kilometers per hour *Don't get disqualified *Use the Mushroom Dash *Defeat Dry Bowser Category:Places Category:Snow Spirit Homes Category:Dream Island Category:Mario and Sonic